The subject matter described herein relates generally to supersonic compressor rotors and, more particularly, to a method of operating a supersonic compressor rotor to compress a fluid.
At least some known supersonic compressor systems include a drive assembly, a drive shaft, and at least one supersonic compressor rotor for compressing a fluid. The drive assembly is coupled to the supersonic compressor rotor with the drive shaft to rotate the drive shaft and the supersonic compressor rotor.
Known supersonic compressor rotors include a plurality of strakes coupled to a rotor disk. Each strake is oriented circumferentially about the rotor disk and defines an axial flow channel between adjacent strakes. At least some known supersonic compressor rotors include a stationary supersonic compression ramp that is coupled to the rotor disk. Known supersonic compression ramps are positioned at a fixed location within the axial flow path and are configured to form a compression wave within the flow path.
During operation of known supersonic compressor systems, the drive assembly rotates the supersonic compressor rotor at a high rotational speed. A fluid is channeled to the supersonic compressor rotor such that the fluid is characterized by a velocity that is supersonic with respect to the supersonic compressor rotor at the flow channel. In known supersonic compressor rotors, a normal shockwave may be formed upstream of the supersonic compressor ramp. As fluid passes through the normal shockwave, a velocity of the fluid is reduced to subsonic with respect to the supersonic compressor rotor. As a velocity of fluid is reduced through the normal shockwave, fluid energy is also reduced. The reduction in fluid energy through the flow channel may reduce an operating efficiency of known supersonic compressor systems. Known supersonic compressor systems are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,334,990 and 7,293,955 filed Mar. 28, 2005 and Mar. 23, 2005 respectively, and United States Patent Application 2009/0196731 filed Jan. 16, 2009.